Versace
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: 10. Snippets from the relationship of Seamus and Dean. [10/10] - A collection for the Perfume Competition on HPFC.
1. Hermione Granger

**Character: **Hermione  
**Warnings:** Referenced Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Summary: **A parent should never have to bury their child.  
**Notes: **

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition: **Versace - guava - Hermione Granger.

**Open Category Competition 2: **Category Used – Angst

**Procrastinated United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

Parents should never have to bury their own children. That was a fact of life, but unfortunately the logic didn't always make it true.

As Hugo's casket was lowered into the ground, Hermione sobbed heartbreakingly, wishing it was all just a bad nightmare. Wishing that if she pinched herself, she would wake up, cuddled close to Ron as he snored, piercing her eardrums with the volume of it. Alas, it wasn't a dream.

Ron held her, trying to comfort her through his own pain, but nothing would make it better.

Hugo's death was so normal. There wasn't a Dark Lord after him or anything of the sort. It was an illness that had no cure. Something so mundane.

But that something so mundane took her child away, her youngest child, her only son, and Hugo would never be come back. He'd never smile with his dimples showing or play a prank on his big sister again. He'd never ask so many questions that Hermione developed a headache or smile charmingly at Dominique.

He'd never smile at all.

Rose clung to Hermione, and she did her best to swallow her own pain and comfort her daughter. After all, Hermione was a mother first, and right now, her daughter needed her.

Their family was like a puzzle with a missing piece. And that last piece would be forever missing and the puzzle forever broken.


	2. Druella Black

**Character: **Druella Rosier (Black)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 193  
**Summary: **Druella has given birth to Narcissa.  
**Notes:**

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition:**Versace – black currant – Druella Rosier (Black)

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Druella Black

**Procrastinated United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

When Druella looks down at the crying infant, her heart nearly bursts with joy. Bella and Andy have gathered around the hospital bed, gazing at their new baby sister. Bella doesn't seem terribly interested, but Andy is fascinated. Her fingers keep touching the new baby's face with the utmost gentleness.

"I'm happy about being a big sister," Andy says, her eyes fastened to the baby.

Druella gazes at her middle daughter, her heart warm with affection. "I'm glad, sweetie. I'm sure you're going to be a great big sister.

Cygnus walks in and pauses to stare at his family. "Everyone has met the newest addition I see."

"What's the chit's name?" Bella drawls.

"Bellatrix, that's enough!" Cygnus states firmly.

Druella speaks up before Bella can start arguing. "We have decided to break Black tradition when it comes to names. She is Narcissa, named for the flower."

"Hi, Narcissa," Andy says brightly.

Druella's eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Even with magic, it had been a difficult birth. She hands Narcissa over to Cygnus, laying down, almost purring in her contentment. As her eyes close, she has one last thought. _My family is now complete._


	3. Winky

**Character: **Winky  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 327  
**Summary: **Winky bakes an apple pie for Master Harry Potter.  
**Notes:**

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition:**Versace – wisteria – Winky

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **All these [memories] and talks about [dead] Weasleys has driven Draco away from you. Good riddance. You head straight, but pause as the smell of apples fills the air. Who is baking apple pie?

* * *

Winky watches with sad eyes as Harry Potter comes home from a hard day at the Aurors' office. His eyes are drooping, and Winky knows it's going to be an early night for him. At least it will be if Harry Potter allows himself to sleep.

Knowing her Master though, that probably won't happen. Master Harry Potter has trouble saying no to his friends and admirers. No matter how much he needs to sleep, he'll still do whatever is asked of him, even if it takes him away from his bed and pillow.

Master Harry Potter needs a pick me up that's not a foul tasting Pepper Up Potion, something that will give him the energy to finish his day strong.

Winky goes into the kitchen and decides to bake an apple pie for Master Harry Potter. When she was a baby house elf, her momma always taught her that there's nothing that an apple pie can't fix, and Winky plans to put that to the test where Master Harry Potter is concerned.

Winky gathers the ingredients: the pastry, unsalted butter, flour, water, white sugar, brown sugar, and eight apples.

Using magic, she quickly measures the ingredients, and then peels, cores, and slices the apples.

After that, it's easy and the apple pie is finished in 55 minutes.

Winky sniffs it happily, loving the sweet aroma. Hopefully Master Harry Potter will like it, too. She floats it in front of her and brings it to Master Harry Potter, who's sitting in the library, reading something Miss Hermione Granger wanted Master Harry Potter to look at.

Winky shakes her head as Master Harry Potter rubs his tired eyes. He looks up when Winky floats the apple pie onto the table and raises an eyebrow at her.

Winky grins widely. "For you, Master. It will make you feel better. It's tasty, too."

All of Winky's hard work is rewarded when Master Harry Potter smiles and says, "Thank you, Winky."


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Character: **Gilderoy Lockhart  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 134  
**Summary: **Gilderoy knows he's perfect.  
**Notes:**

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition:**Versace – Lilac – Gilderoy Lockhart

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **Goal Used –Lockhart's POV

* * *

Gilderoy brushes his hair, gazing lovingly at himself in the mirror. He knows he's perfect. There's no one more perfect then him. But alas, he's alone. He has no mate because no mate could ever be as perfect as he is.

And Gilderoy deserves perfection. He'll settle for nothing less. If he has to go through life alone, he will. He won't be with someone less than him, even if when he dies, he'll have no one at his bedside.

He leaves the mirror to go to his next favorite hobby. Reading about all of the adventures he had (or could have had if he really put his mind to it.)

Gilderoy happily sighs as he sits in his big comfy chair, opening up one of his books. Yes. He's perfect and knows it.


	5. Bellatrix Black

**Character: **Bellatrix Black  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 743  
**Summary: **Another morning for Bellatrix at Shady Hills Mental Institution  
**Notes: **I don't know much about mental institutions, so please forgive me for any inconsistencies.

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition:**Versace – Orchid – Bellatrix Black

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **AU Used –MentalInstitution!AU

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Tournament – Task 2

* * *

Bellatrix grins maniacally as she dances around her room. She claps, listening to the music that's in only _her _head. Her head is definitely a good place to be. It's happy and peaceful. There's no place better than inside her head.

The door opens and she grins at the figure imperiously standing at the entrance, bathed by the hallway light. "Hello, good sir," she chirps.

Rabastan sighs. "How do you feel today, Bella?"

"Happy. When is Rodolphus coming to visit?"

Rabastan shakes his head. He has tried explaining that her husband no longer wants to be entangled with her, but it seems to go right over head. She doesn't understand that he can't deal with a wife who's committed, so Rabastan has stopped attempting to explain it to her. It's just easy to let her believe he's simply too busy to visit her. She never seems to question that. "He's been busy with work. He'll visit when he has time."

"Oh." Bella pouts, but she quickly resumes her dancing. She twirls and comes to stop at her dresser. She tilts her head, looking at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly, she turns around, her eyes quickly looking over the whole room. "Where's my wand?" she childishly asks.

Rabastan sighs. _It's going to be one of those days, _he thinks. Out loud, he says, "Bella, remember? You don't have a wand. There is no such thing as magic."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "Of course there is. I'm a powerful witch, working for a powerful dark wizard. Rodolphus is a powerful wizard, too. So are you." She nods her head, proud with her assessment.

Rabastan thinks about arguing but decides not to, knowing it won't do any good. Instead, he hands her a cup, or at least attempts to. "Time for your medicine."

She crosses her arms, refusing to take the cup or the medicine. "I hate taking the pills."

"Bella, you know you need them. It'll make you feel better."

"No, it won't," Bellatrix argues. "Nothing is ever going to make me better. Don't you understand that?"

Rabastan sighs. "Take the medicine."

Bellatrix does so and puts the pills in her mouth. Then she takes the cup and drinks from it, going through the motions of swallowing the pills.

Rabastan is not fooled, though. "Open your mouth?"

Bellatrix shrugs, looking as innocent as can be.

Rabastan knows better. "Open...your...mouth," he states very slowly, giving her his 'no funny business' face.

She rolls her eyes, but she does as asked, acting as if it's such a bother.

Rabastan doesn't immediately see the pills, but he knows all of Bellatrix's tricks. "Lift your tongue up."

Bellatrix's friendly disposition disappears as she lunges at him, attempting to scratch his face. He restrains the best he can by locking his arms around her, keeping her flailing limps pinned to her body. She writhes and thrashes, trying to get free. "I AM A WITCH!" Bellatrix shrieks. Then she begins chanting unintelligible words, the 'spells' she thinks are real.

"I need help in here!" Rabastan yells, hoping there's someone nearby.

Hermione rushes in. The shot is in her hand and ready. She grips an arm, and Rabastan holds Bellatrix tighter, so Hermione doesn't accidentally inject in a non-vein area.

Almost as soon as the medicine hits her bloodstream, Bellatrix slackens, the fight leaving her body.

Rabastan carefully puts her back on the bed, covering her up with the blanket. He raises his eyebrows at the nurse. "You were ready."

"I was nearby. I had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day."

"A little warning might have been nice."

She shrugs. "Sorry, but it was only my intuition and someone's intuition can be wrong."

"Yours is never, though."

Hermione nods. Her eyes are troubled as she gazes at Bellatrix. "Bella will never get better, will she?"

Rabastan shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Those kinds of delusions aren't the type to go away completely, even with medicine."

Hermione and Rabastan watch Bellatrix as she murmurs, "My Lord" in her sleep.

"She's dreaming about the wizarding world again," Hermione says.

"Yes, she is." They watch her for another moment, and then Rabastan takes Hermione's arm. "Come on. We have other patients we need to see."

Hermione nods and they leave the room. Rabastan knows nothing will be able to help Bellatrix. She'll be at the institution forever. He'll keep doing his job, though. He'll never stop doing his job.


	6. Pomona Sprout

**Character: **Pomona Sprout  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 583  
**Summary: **Pomona and Severus needs to come to an agreement of sorts.  
**Notes: **Please remember this is a parallel universe. You might read something you think is an error on my part, but it's not. It's just part of this different universe.

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition: **Versace – Jasmine – Pomona Sprout

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **AU Used –Parallel Universe!AU

**Dance Competition: **Round 12 - Gangnam Style - Write a humor or crack fic

* * *

Pomona happily does her hair. She twirls around and is pleased with the way she looks. Her clothes are pristine and her cheeks have a light flushed color, making her look absolutely appetizing.

She knows her husband is already in the Great Hall, so she leaves their rooms to go to breakfast. She sits at the head table, next to Severus, who's scowling down at his plate.

Pomona looks at Severus, her eyebrows raised to her hairline. "What is it, dear?"

"Nothing," Severus scowls.

She leans over and whispers, "You better be careful, or your face might get stuck like that."

"Very funny, Pomona."

She caresses his cheek, and he jerks away from her hand, eyeing all of the uninterested students. "You know I don't like you doing that in front of the students?"

Pomona is now scowling, matching her husband's facial expression. "Doing what? Showing affection for you?"

"It's not appropriate in front of the students."

"They know we're married."

"It's still not appropriate," he reiterates.

She rolls her eyes. "Get over it. You're my husband, and if I want to show you my love, I will. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Severus abruptly stands and stalks away.

Once again, Pomona rolls her eyes. "He is such a dramatic Potions master."

That day, Pomona's Herbology classes are relatively easy. She has Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff fourth years, Gryffindor/Slytherin fifth years, Ravenclaw first years, and Hufflepuff second years.

Despite the normal Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, there are no disasters. Even Neville Longbottom is on his best behavior, and her star pupil, Draco Malfoy, makes quite a breakthrough on a project, and she couldn't be prouder of him.

The lunch break is relatively quiet at the head table. The spot next to Pomona is conspicuously empty. She smiles at Aurora. "Looks like Severus is going to continue pouting in his classroom instead of being a member of the staff." She clucks her tongue as she sadly shakes her head, as if she's truly surprised by Severus's antisocial tendencies.

When Pomona gets back to their rooms that evening she doesn't expect Severus to be there. Usually when Severus is cross with her, he stays in his lab because he knows Pomona will never enter his sanctuary, just like he'll never enter her favorite greenhouse. That's why she's surprised when Severus is in the living space, reading a book.

He doesn't look up from the book when she enters, though.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

He sighs and places the book on the table in front of him. "No, it's just you know I'm not into public displays of affection. I don't understand why you continue to do it, especially when you know how I'll react."

Pomona sits next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Sev, I love you. I'm sorry if my showing you that in front of people makes you uncomfortable, but I'm not going to stop showing you how much I care. You knew _before _we got married how affectionate I was. You should have realized what you were getting into then."

"I know."

"Listen, we have very different personalities obviously. I'm not going to completely stop with the displays of my affection, but I'll try to tone it down a bit."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Okay. Are we good then?" She looks into his eyes.

"Yeah, we're good," he murmurs and chastely kisses her lips.

She hums her contentment as she burrows her head into his shoulder, suddenly feeling very relaxed.


	7. Cho Chang

**Character: **Cho Chang  
**Warnings:** femmeslash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 553  
**Summary:** Cho and Luna share a moment.  
**Notes: **

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition:**Versace – Lotus – Cho Chang

**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Pairing – Cho/Luna, Prompt – cat

* * *

Cho rubs her cat, Millie, as it sidles up to her. She smiles at the sweet purring, and scratches Millie's chin when her hand is nuzzled as Millie makes her home on Cho's lap.

Times like these were peaceful, when all she has to do is pay attention to her sweet and affectionate pet. She wishes these times were not so far in between all of the hardships.

Especially now that the war is beginning to escalate.

Cho realized she needed to grow up when Cedric was killed. Unlike others, she never once thought Harry was the cause of it, and she vowed to herself that she would stand by his side, even if only it was to avenge her first love.

Because of her vow to follow Harry no matter what, she has become friendly with his friends. Ron is a bit annoying, Hermione seems to have a problem with her for some reason, and Ginny seems to be jealous of her friendship with Harry, but Cho gets along well with Neville and Luna. Neville might be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, but he's so sweet. Luna might be odd, but Cho finds that quirkiness endearing. In fact, Cho likes to spend her time with Luna more than anyone else, even Marietta, who's her best friend.

The door to the common room opens, and Cho looks up. Luna stumbles in, and for the first time ever, Cho sees real tears in the younger girl's eyes.

Cho quickly stands up, forcing Millie to jump off of her lap, and moves to Luna. She takes the girl into her arms, and instead of leading her to the couch, where other Ravenclaws would be allowed to gawk as Luna falls apart, she takes Luna up into her dormitory, hoping it's empty.

They sit on the bed, and Cho allows Luna to sob on her shirt, not minding the wetness as the fabric begins sticking to her skin. Luna's shoulders shake with the force of her sobs and there's nothing Cho can do to make whatever is bothering Luna go away. So, Cho sits silently, rubs Luna's back, and tries to whisper platitudes that she knows means nothing in the long run.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"People do like you. Harry adores you. Ginny's your best friend. And..."

"And what?" Luna whispers.

"And I like you."

Luna sniffles. "I try to be strong. I try not to let the insults bother me, but it's so hard sometimes."

"It's okay to break every once in a while. I promise I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces."

Luna tilts her head up, so she can look into Cho's eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

Luna bites her bottom lip, and Cho finds her gaze inexorably drawn to it. She wonders what her lips would taste like. As if reading her mind, Luna asks, "Can I kiss you."

"Please," Cho breathes.

Luna's kisses her, the touch soft and tentative. Cho returns it and warmth spreads throughout her body, making her insides liquid.

When they come up for air, both wear smiles with a touch of awe in their eyes. "I want to do that again," Cho says.

Luna repeats Cho's earlier sentiment. "Please."

They kiss again, and suddenly Cho is sure that everyone will be okay.


	8. Sirius Black

**Character: **Sirius Black  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,192  
**Summary: **Sirius goes back in time, but it's to the wrong time.  
**Notes: **

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition: **Versace – Musk – Sirius Black

**The Test Challenge: **Test 7 – A time-traveler finds himself (herself) stuck in the wrong time. Genre – Family

* * *

Sirius Black giddily jumps around. The greatest Charms masters have finally invented a foolproof time machine, not just a Time-Turner, but a time machine. If it actually works properly, people will be able to go as far back as possible, as long as they follow the rules of time travel. It's an amazing breakthrough.

He had merrily volunteered to be the first civilian to test it out, not able to wait due to his excitement. They decided to send him to a week after the war officially ended, after Harry was able to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Sirius admits, even if it's only to himself, that he's tempted by the thought of changing the past. It would be a lie if he denied it. There are so many things he wishes he could change. One of the most prominent things is he wishes they never made Peter the secret keeper.

Everyone figures the time period they picked is safe. It's during a time of celebration, so the urge to change things should be absent.

He's alone in a room with the machine, waiting for the time where he'll help make history. He stands up and walks to the machine, looking at all of the buttons. He reaches out to touch it, telling himself he shouldn't, but not able to resist. When the door suddenly opens, Sirius jumps guiltily, and hits many buttons, some turning on and some turning off.. He loses his footing and falls into a lever. The time machine starts up and suddenly, Sirius is no longer in the pristine grey room.

Instead, he's still in the grey room, but it's obviously abandoned and rundown. "Oh no. What have I done?" Sirius thinks out loud.

First ting first is find out what year he's is in. After that, he can figure out how to get home. They had set it up already that Sirius would be able to get home from the time period originally planned. This wasn't planned, though.

He walks outside and looks around at Hogsmeade. It's bustling with activity. Many Hogwarts students are roaming around, and Sirius knows that in whatever year it is, it's currently a Hogsmeade weekend.

He's looking for someone reading the Daily Prophet, or something else that states the date, but is stopped when a very familiar laugh is heard.

He gulps, eyes fixed on a person who's laughing with a friend. A Slytherin person laughing with a Ravenclaw friend: Regulus and Barty Crouch Jr.

_Regulus is still in school. Where am I?_

Sirius wildly looks around but doesn't see either himself or the other Marauders. He takes a closer look at Regulus and realizes something. Regulus is a seventh year so Sirius is already out of school. James and Lily are most likely already married or getting married soon, depending on the month. Then they'll be going into hiding.

_I can stop them from making Peter secret keeper. I can tell them what will happen if they trust that rat_.

Sirius knows it's wrong to change the past, but the urge is just so strong.

Regulus's cynical laugh breaks through Sirius's reverie. And suddenly he has another mission. Although he wishes to stop Peter, something else has just become more important to him.

It was after it was too late, but Sirius found out the truth behind Regulus's death. He's not sure what happened to make Regulus oppose Voldemort finally, but it warmed Sirius's heart when he found out what Regulus did to try to stop the megalomaniac.

Hopefully, Regulus hasn't gotten in too deep with the Death Eaters, yet. The first time around, Sirius had hated his family so much; he hadn't been a good brother to Regulus. Maybe if he had been more understanding, hadn't turned his back on Regulus when he was sorted into Slytherin, Regulus might not have started consorting with future Death Eaters. Maybe Regulus would have been strong enough to say 'no' to the temptation of more power.

Well, Sirius has a second chance, and he's not going to waste it, no matter what the consequences are.

Sirius knows he can't just approach Regulus and say "Hey, I'm your brother here from the future. And you have to listen to me." Regulus is too stubborn and will do the exact opposite just to spite Sirius. He needs to try to be understanding and sympathetic, not combative and disgusted.

Sirius approaches Regulus at the Three Broomsticks. He's alone. Sirius cautiously walks to the table, waiting for the angry glare. Instead, Regulus looks curious and a bit reserved.

"May I help you?" he asks.

Sirius clears his throat. "This may seem impossible to you, but I have some things I need to tell you. And it's important that you listen to me."

Regulus's eyes narrow. "You look like Sirius but thinner and older. How is that possible?"

Sirius's heart constricts. "It's a long story, but you're right. I am Sirius, and this is why you have to listen to what I have to tell you."

Regulus nods carefully.

"Listen, in the future Voldemort loses. It takes years but it happens. You die when you betray Voldemort after joining him."

"Why do I go against him?"

"I'm not sure. We hadn't talked in a while by the time it happened. All I know is you decided you didn't want to follow the bastard any longer and you risked everything to stop him. I just want to do things right this time and stop you before you join Voldemort. So there's at least a chance that you survive the war."

"Why should I believe you?" Regulus asks wearily.

"Because I'm your brother, and I want to be a better brother this time around. I want to be able to be there for you in a way I wasn't the first time. I don't want to lose you. I know I'm breaking all sorts of rules by telling you the future, but I need to save you."

Regulus shakes his head. "I don't..."

"Please, just think it over. And if you decide to listen to me and not follow Voldemort, find the present Sirius. I might be a bit hardheaded, but I'll believe you if you tell me you truly want to stay out of Voldemort's awareness. Just think about it," Sirius pleads.

"Okay, I'll remember what you said, but I'm not making any promises."

Sirius nods and quickly leaves, needing to find a way home. He's not sure if he made any difference. Regulus might still decide to follow Voldemort and later betray him, dying the same way. He might also decide to not betray Voldemort just because Sirius told him he would. Or he might find Sirius in this time and beg for help.

He doesn't know what the future will be when he finds a way back to his own time. Hopefully, Voldemort is still gone. He knows that he had to try, though. Just like he knows if he tells Harry and Remus the truth about this trip, they'll understand. There's nothing more important than family to them after all. Nothing more important than family.


	9. Remus Lupin

**Character: **Remus Lupin  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,030  
**Summary:** Remus finds out just what being a werewolf was cost him.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Care of Magical Creatures – Write about someone being hurt or ostracized by others because of bad information and rumors. Prompts Used – Outcast, Alone

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition: **Versace – Cashmere Wood – Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus knew what it was like to be alone. He was used to being an outcast. It was his life before Hogwarts, before he understood what it was like to have true friends.

No normal wizarding kid wants to associate with a dark creature like a werewolf. To them, a werewolf is nothing more than a beast. It didn't matter that Remus was a normal little boy the majority of the month. All that mattered was the three days he transformed.

All of the parents made sure their children knew to stay away from 'that freaky Remus Lupin.'

Remus made sure to never cry in front of the disgusted faces, though. He never allowed them to see how much their words hurt him. He never gave them that power over him.

Instead, when he was alone, he'd curl up in a ball on his bed and cry, wishing that he could have just one friend. He just wanted one person, other than his parents, that didn't look at him like he was a monster.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen until he went to Hogwarts. He made friends with the three boys he shared a room with. Even with their friendship, he was scared of them knowing the truth about him.

When boys live in close quarters though, secrets get found out. Although they were a bit weird around him at first, it didn't last, and they showed how true their friendship really was. They even worked to become Animagi so Remus didn't have to be alone on the nights that he transformed. It made becoming the wolf so much less painful.

He had gotten so used to the easy relationship. He had gotten pliant, relaxed. He stopped worrying that it could all be taken away from him.

And just like always, when he lets his guard down and actually starts thinking there's a chance he can be happy, the chance is taken away from him.

This time, the chance was taken away by Sirius, James's best friend, turning traitor and selling James, Lily, and Harry out to You-Know-Who. Not only that, but he killed Peter when their shyer friend confronted Sirius.

Remus had never felt so much pain in his life. He had once been a part of group of four, then five with James's marriage to Lily, and then six when Harry was born.

And now, with James, Lily, and Peter dead, Sirius in Azkaban, and Harry with Lily's relatives, Remus is all alone.

Remus had gone to Dumbledore when it first happened. Sirius was already in Azkaban and Harry was shipped to Lily's relatives. Remus had nothing left to do but wallow, and then rant drunkenly. And unfortunately for Dumbledore, he was on the receiving end of Remus's rant.

"Why did you make Sirius the secret keeper? Why not me? Why not Peter? Why not you?"

Dumbledore's grandfatherly eyes were sad. He looked like he aged overnight, the lines on his face much more pronounced with the loss of James, Lily, and Peter, and also Sirius's betrayal. "I'm sorry, my boy."

"Why?" Remus wept, falling down to his knees.

"First of all, we knew Voldemort would target James and Lily's friends. And bless poor Peter, but if the lad had been taken by Voldemort, I don't know if he could have withstood the torture and not blurted out the secret. No matter how much Peter tried, we just weren't sure if he was strong enough to handle it. And I didn't want the responsibility, not when I had the Order to worry about."

"And me?" Remus whispered.

"I'm truly, truly sorry that we didn't choose you."

"Did you not think I could stand up to Voldemort? I would never have betrayed James and Lily. I would have died first before my best friends, my _first _friends were let down by me."

Dumbledore sighed. "I knew there was a spy within the Order, but I didn't know who it was..." He trailed off.

"So?" Remus asked before he understood. His eyes widened, and he quickly stood up, shaking slightly on wobbly legs. "You thought it was me. You thought I was a Death Eater, pretending to work for the Order. You thought I was feeding You-Know-Who information."

"I'm so sorry, my boy."

"Because of your suspicions, three of my best friends are _dead_."

"I know, and I'll always regret not trusting you."

"It's because I'm a werewolf, isn't it? That's why I was suspected of being a double agent." Dumbledore opened his mouth, but Remus spoke up again, before the old man could justify his doubts. "Please, don't lie to me. The very least that I deserve is the truth."

Dumbledore nodded. "Remus, unfortunately, many dark creatures are more likely to follow a darker path."

"I would never –"

"I realize that now, and unfortunately, that realization is too late to do any good."

Remus looked down at his feet. "Did James and Lily think I would betray them? Did they agree with you?"

"Truthfully they didn't want to, and I had to argue with them about it. They had to think about Harry, and if there was the smallest chance that you would betray them, they couldn't risk it, not when their son was counting on them."

Remus left much more silently than he entered.

And just like that, Remus was alone again. He wasn't really accepted in the wizarding world because of his affliction, the same reason he wasn't deemed trustworthy enough to be secret keeper.

He knew he should find a way to check up on Harry, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew Harry should be safe and happy with Lily's relatives. The last member of the Potter family wouldn't miss a honorary werewolf uncle.

No one wanted him around, so he went to his place, far away from wizarding society. He stayed alone and got drunk every night, slept all day, and mourned for the loss of his family.

There was no reason to leave his cottage and go back into the wizarding world. All he wanted was to be alone. After all, there was nothing left for Remus there.


	10. Seamus Finnigan

**Character: **Seamus Finnigan  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,055  
**Summary:** Snippets from the relationship of Seamus and Dean.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Astronomy – Write about someone realizing they're in love for the first time. (Note: This could mean realizing that they're in love for the first time in their life, or them realizing for the first time that they're in love with a specific person.)

**Ship Til You Drop Competition: **Pairing Used – Seamus/Dean

**Fanfiction Perfumers Competition: **Versace – vetiver – Seamus Finnigan

**Open Category Competition 2: **Category Used – Slash

**Taming the Muse Livejournal Community: **Prompt Used – Rhetorical Question

**Writerverse Livejournal Community: **Love is in the Air – Write a story involving romance

* * *

"Are you serious?" Dean asks with a laugh.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Seamus tilted his head, looking imploringly into Dean's eyes.

"No, no it isn't, so answer me. Are you serious?"

Seamus grins. "Yes. So what?"

Dean looks at Seamus as if he has lost his mind. "So Lavender Brown has finally asked you out and you say 'no.' I thought you wanted her."

Seamus shrugs. "I thought so, too. After she asked me though, going out with her just didn't seem all that appealing to me."

"Wonder why," Dean muses to himself.

"It's not that big of a deal."

* * *

"Dean, I need help," Seamus whines annoyingly.

Dean rolls his eyes. "What is it now?"

"I hate Transfiguration. It's useless."

"Just because you have trouble with it doesn't make it useless."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course." Dean looks through his books and pulls out the Transfiguration textbook. He opens it up to last class's lesson plan. "Okay, what exactly about it do you find difficult to understand?"

"It's the switching spell."

Dean laughs. "Enough said. I think the majority of the class had trouble with it. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones. Okay, here's the theory behind the switching spell. It's supposed..."

Seamus listens with rapt attention, eyes zeroed in on Dean's lips. He swallows nervously, wondering how Dean's lips might taste.

Their heads are bent close together as Dean explains the background of the Switching Spell. All Seamus would have to do is lean forward just a little bit, and he would be able to touch Dean's lips and find out if they're actually as soft as they look.

He shakes his head, trying to force the thought away. Dean is his best friend. He should not be having thoughts like this. No more how tasty Dean truly looks.

Seamus realizes Dean is asking him a question when he forcibly pushes Seamus's shoulder. "Are you listening to me?" he demands.

Seamus swallows nervously. "Um, yes?"

"Then what did I just ask you, and what's your answer?"

Seamus defensively crosses his arms. "Umm..."

Dean shakes his head. "Exactly. Pay attention if you want my help. I could be spending my time doing other things."

Seamus nods, turning his mind and focus onto Switching Spells and not on Dean's lips or fit body. Well, he does his best at least. So, that's something.

* * *

"So, you and Ginny Weasley," Seamus drawls, trying to sound uncaring.

"Yep. Isn't she hot?"

Seamus shrugs. "I guess, but I think you can do much better. I think you're just settling."

"How can you say that? She's hot, smart, a good Quidditch player –"

Seamus interrupts, "She also has a bad temper, can be a bit selfish –"

"So what?" Dean cuts into Seamus's list. "No one's perfect, and I really like her."

Seamus's heart sinks. "You do?"

Dean nods.

"Are you in love with her?" Seamus holds his breath, not wanting to hear the answer, but he needs to hear it all the same.

Dean is silent for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I don't know her well enough to be in love with her. I like her a lot, though, and it might be able to become love with time. And I want to find out."

Seamus looks down at his hands. "I don't want you to get hurt. Everyone knows she has always had a crush on Harry. What if she isn't' as into you as you are her?"

"Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Seamus, I really like her, and I actually have a chance with her. As my best friend, can't you be happy for me?"

"I'll try," Seamus mutters. He knows it'll be one of the hardest things he'll ever have to do. But for Dean, he'd do anything.

And that when it hits Seamus. _I'm in love with Dean._

* * *

Seamus isn't sure when he first fell in love with Dean. He knows Dean was his first friend when they came to Hogwarts. While Harry and Ron bonded together, Neville stayed by himself, and Dean and Seamus were left to each other.

They are so different. While Seamus and Dean are both Half-bloods, Seamus is the one who was raised in the wizarding world. Since Dean was raised by his Muggle mother, he was kept to the Muggle world. His father had decided to keep the magical world a secret, so Dean didn't even know he was a wizard until his Hogwarts letter came.

Seamus is more outgoing and brash. He definitely exploits some of the more annoying Gryffindor traits. On the other hand, Dean is quieter, more reflective. He's brave, but he doesn't force his beliefs or himself on other people. He's undeniably considered sedate for a Gryffindor.

Dean is the one Seamus always goes to for help. He can tell Dean anything, and Seamus knows his best friend won't judge. Dean is always ready to give a helping hand and never expects anything in return.

Somewhere along the line, that close friendship has come to mean the world to Seamus, and the feelings of friendship turned into love, at least for Seamus. He's not sure how receptive Dean would be to his advances, especially since he's currently with Ginny and that's all Dean is able to talk about right now.

For now, Seamus knows he'll keep his feelings a secret. Maybe he'll be able to tell Dean the truth one day, but the time is not now.

* * *

Seamus is the first person to see Dean after his breakup with Ginny. He doesn't know what to say despite the fact that he's happy the relationship is over.

"Please, don't say 'I told you so,'" Dean whispers.

"I won't. I'm here if you need me."

* * *

When the two of them kiss for the first time, it's after the final battle with Harry as the victor against You-Know-Who.

Seamus doesn't want to waste any more time and continue wondering about what ifs. He finds Dean immediately and pulls the other boy into a bruising kiss. Dean doesn't push him away, and Seamus takes that as a plus.

When they part, Dean is smiling. "What took you so long?" This time, Dean is the one pulling Seamus into a kiss, not that Seamus is complaining.


End file.
